The Second Imperium: Empire Reborn
by Arikel
Summary: Set before NJO and after my fic Black Aurora
1. Home Again

Chapter I  
  
Kerr stood on the balcony reverently running the tips of his fingers over the metal railing. He had returned home, to Coruscant, and the suite in which he had spent a portion of his life. He had fond memories of this place and the city beyond the windows looked just as beautiful and majestic as when he was a young boy. He closed his eyes and reveled in the noises that as a child bore him into the arms of sleep. He wrapped his fingers around the railing, gripping it tightly. As if letting it go would mean losing the last fragment of his past. Home is where the heart is, and Coruscant had always been the heart of the galaxy. A chime from the door caught Kerr's attention and brought him back to the present. "Come." The door slid open and Vu Nin timidly made her way into the living room. Seeing no sign of her one-time lover, Vu gently called out his name. Kerr closed his eyes with a sigh; "I'm on the balcony." Vu took a place by his side and inhaled deeply. "You have a great view from here." Kerr smirked. "Yeah, one of the perks of having a Moff for a father." Kerr looked back over his shoulder to the room inside. "I always figured the New Republic would have torn this place down, or remodeled or something. But everything is exactly as I remember." Vu smiled sheepishly and lowered her head. "I, uh, have a friend in the zoning department and called in a favor." Kerr turned to face her. She had a sheepish smile on her face, and was obviously restless. He caught her eye, "Thank you." Her smile widened and warmth filled in Kerr's chest. She straightened up and lost some of the previous unease. "It's the least I could do." Kerr studied her face, a profile of shadow and light from the glow of Coruscant's nightlife. He marveled at how years of war and worry had not taken a toll on her features. She still had that same fire in her eyes, the same smoothness to her skin, the same passion in her voice. Gently he reached out and caressed her cheek. Their gazes met and saw the mutual love contained therein. Kerr leaned over and initiated a deep, probing kiss. Vu finally pulled her head back, somewhat short of breath. Kerr let her slide from his embrace and cupped her cheek with his hand. He whispered her name, suddenly at a loss for words. She quickly filled the void. "Kerr, I've been. a wreck since you left." She lowered her eyes, abashed. "Since I rejected you. I've made some terrible choices and mistakes in my life. That has to be the worst." She groaned as her comm unit beeped. She ignored it. "I don't want to be. I wish.." She glowered at the comm and looked back up at the man she loved. Tentatively, she proceeded. "I love you. And. I want to spend the rest of our life together. I know I hurt you and if you don't want to be with me I'll understand." Kerr shushed her and smiled warmly. Running his hands across her ribs and down to her waist, Kerr took the persistent pest from its place on her belt. Turning it off, Kerr led Vu back into the suite. Sliding the vest off her shoulders, Kerr pulled her into his embrace again and kissed her fiercely. By the time they made it to the bed, Kerr had somehow lost his shirt and Vu lacking her pants. Kerr was running his hands underneath Vu's shirt when the chime rang again. Kerr glared at the offending noise and resumed his explorations of his lover's chest. When it became apparent that the visitor was not leaving, Kerr got up from the bed and promised to return. The doors slid open to reveal a young man in the uniform of a trooper in Taskforce Shen. Kerr looked at him and scowled. "What." Jark cleared his throat. "Sir, I was sent by Major Stevez to retrieve Lieutenant Nin." Kerr shifted his posture but made no move into the apartment. "Why." "Sir, you are not authorized to." Vu came up beside Kerr, laying a hand on his shoulder. "It's all right. What does the Major want?" Kerr groaned and looked down at Vu. "A message has been received from Admiral Pellaeon at Bastion. It appears Imperial forces being led by someone claiming to be Luke Skywalker are staging a coup d'etat. Bastion is under siege and he has requested assistance. Major Stevez is sending us in." "Give me a minute." The doors closed and Vu turned away from Kerr. A thousand different scenarios were playing out through both of their minds as the uncomfortable silence filled the room. Guilt, burdensome guilt, was weighing down on Vu, as she felt torn between love and duty. It was finally Kerr who compromised and broke the silence. After all home is where the heart is, and his heart has always been with her. Might as well make his home there as well. "All right. This time. I'm not letting you go. If I can't get you to quit, then I can join you. I've lost you once." He let go of his breath and inhaled deeply. "I'm not letting you go again. I love you, Vu. I want back in." Vu felt torn between joy at the prospect of their life together, and the sorrow at dragging her lover back into war because she can't concede her responsibility. Her boot forgotten, Vu stood up and wrapped her arms around her fiancee. 


	2. The Beginning

Chapter ii  
  
In another building on Coruscant, Mara Jade Skywalker stood on the balcony of the apartment that she once shared with Luke. It had been a year since the Black Aurora incident and none of Luke's memories had returned. It had been a bittersweet year. She had the pleasure of falling in love with Luke all over again. But also the distress at the utter loss of the moments they had had together. So much of what Luke had learned and had taught to his students was lost to the former Jedi Master. Now, he was a student again. Having to learn at the feet of those he had taught. The thing that tormented her the most was the loss of the bond they once had. She didn't realize how dependent she had become on having that little part of Luke with her at all times. She felt hollow without it. As if a part of her soul had been taken away and left a cold void in it's wake. She figured, she hoped, that with time Luke would regain the ability to form that bond again. She was desolate without it. Mara felt his presence before the door chimed. Stepping back into the suite, she crossed to the door and opened it. Luke proffered the roses from behind his back and smiled comfortably. Mara smiled and took his offering. "Come on in. I'll just put these in some water." Luke stepped into the apartment for about the twentieth time since he had returned to Coruscant and looked around the room. Everything looked the same, but it was like looking at the home of someone you visit often. Not the home that you once lived in. The news that he was married to the woman who had rescued him from "Jabba's Palace" came as a shock to him. A further surprise came when he learned that he had a sister. He had memories of her, but they were of someone he cared for and loved. His thoughts drifted from his sister and her husband, Han Solo. Another surprise. Luke remembered them as bickering and Leia calling him a scruffy- looking nerf-herder. He remembered having a vision of them at Cloud City and going to rescue them. A sense of betrayal and loss. Luke looked down at his prosthetic hand and could almost feel the sensation of pain as Vader's blade severed his fist. He remembered nearly dying and calling out to Leia. Begging her to hear him.  
  
In the same building, Leia Organa Solo set about cleaning up the mess her youngest son had made. She suddenly gasped as she felt Luke's mental call. Much like Mara, the bond that Leia shared with her brother had been severed. But now he was reaching out to her, the bond they had was returning. Smiling broadly, she reached out for Luke.  
  
Luke. Luke looked around the room as he heard Leia's voice. Confusion wrinkled his brow as he failed to find her. Leia? Leia smiled as she sensed Luke's confusion. Leia, how'd you do that? You did it, Luke. You sent a call out to me. I did? Yes. You don't know how? No. I was. I was just thinking about you, Han and Chewie back at Cloud City and my fight with Vader. I was remembering what happened and. I called out to you. I remembered calling out to you and remembered how to do that! Leia couldn't help from smiling at the enthusiasm that was bubbling up from her brother. It was contagious and the feeling of having her brother coming back to her left her somewhat light-headed. That's wonderful, Luke! Can you remember anything else? Uhh. I remember some guy named Lando and that Han had been taken by a bounty hunter. There was. uhh. I. I don't know. Luke sagged somewhat. I can't remember anything else. Leia sent him warm loving feelings across their bond and finished picking up the rest of the broken toy. It's okay, Luke. It's good to see you coming back to us. Come over for dinner? It was more statement, less question. Luke smiled in response. Yeah, I'll see you tonight. Okay. Bye, Luke. I love you. I love you too, Leia. Luke broke the connection to find Mara staring at him. He smiled sheepishly and lowered his prosthetic from where he had been staring at it. "Remember anything?" "Yeah, a little. I was remembering my time on Dagobah with Master Yoda, and running off to save my friends. I remember the fight with. my father. and calling out to Leia for help. In doing so I was able to talk to her through the Force just now. She had mentioned that we had a bond, and I guess that bond just returned." Mara smiled but inwardly she was a jumble of emotions. She wondered if that meant that their bond would eventually return. If it did, how long would it take. It had been almost a year before he remembered he had a sister, how long would it be before he remembered having a wife. She felt. jealous. She was jealous that the bond with Leia had returned, but she was still cut off from the man she loved with all her heart. Reigning in her wild emotions, Mara set herself to be patient. She would give Luke all the time he needed. He was worth it. "That's wonderful, Luke." She looped her arm through his and pulled Luke over to the sofa. "Maybe whatever Garr did to you is starting to wear off." Luke sat down next to Mara and intertwined his fingers with hers. He looked into her emerald eyes and sighed. "I sure hope so. I know how difficult these past few months have been for you." He smiled sheepishly. "You've tried to hide it, but I can see how much it hurts you. I'm sorry. I am so sorry Mara that I can't remember you, or anything that we had. I want to, I want it more than anything in my entire life. But I can't. I just can't remember. I don't have the." Luke was interrupted by the chime of the door. Mara groaned and stood up. "Just a second." Opening the door, Mara saw a rather flustered Leia outside. She met Mara's gaze and smiled coldly. "Sorry to interrupt, but I just got some news that I know you'll want to hear." 


	3. Coup d'etat

Chapter iii  
  
Admiral Pellaeon watched from the banister in Imperial Central Command on Bastion as the rebel forces flooded the building. The aging commander looked over his shoulder as the sound of someone running reached his ears. The young commander came to a halt as he neared the Admiral. "Sir, your flight is ready. I suggest we leave while we still have an opportunity." Admiral nodded wearily. "One year. One year, Saretti, that we have had peace. And now this." Pellaeon slumped in defeat. All that he had striven for was coming crashing down around him. It was almost more than he could bear. But where there is a will, there is a way. And Admiral Pellaeon is the Imperial Remnant's will. His head held high, Pellaeon quickly strode to his personal shuttle. Abandoning his throne to the insurgent army below. 


	4. The Powers That Be

Chapter iv  
  
The members of the Security & Intelligence Council sat as Borsk Fey'lya came to the table. "We all know why we're here. What is the situation in the Remnant?" "Initial reports show these new Imperial forces numbering somewhere around thirty times the strength of the former Imperial Remnant's strength." Krall Praget, the Edathan Advisory, paused to look over his datapad. "Karrde's people have reported 3 Super Star Destroyers and about 3 dozen more Star Destroyers patrolling the Remnant. In addition, there are a large number of ships that we have been unable to identify. Most all of these are comparable with some of our smaller frigates for size and apparent firepower, but they represent an unknown factor, nonetheless." Tolik Yar pressed a button on his console, which dimmed the lights in the room and brought up a holographic projection of three ships. "With the assistance of Jedi Master Jade-Skywalker, he have been able to identify the Super Star Destroyers as the Hydra, Titan, and Reaver. The Hydra is stationed around Bastion, and as such we suspect it to be the flagship of. whoever is behind this attack." The image shut down as the lights brightened. Viqi Shesh straightened in her chair and pulled up her datapad. "Which brings us to our own investigation. Security cameras from the Command Center, provided by Admiral Pellaeon, have identified Luke Skywalker as the one orchestrating this coup on Bastion. The Jedi on Yavin have all stated that Master Skywalker was present on Yavin at the time of the attack." "Or so they claim," interjected Borsk Fey'lya, his violet eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "What are you insinuating, Chief Fey'lya?" Tolik Yar, the representative of Oolidi, narrowed his eyes at the Chief of State. "Oh, nothing at all. Please. Continue with your presentation." Borsk sat back casually and smoothed out the fur on the back of his neck. However, his oh-so-innocent comment left a shadow of a doubt in the minds of some of the members of the Security & Intelligence Council. Senator Shesh nodded and consulted her pad again. "According to Organa Solo and Jade-Skywalker, Master Skywalker has not recovered any of his lost memory, the last thing he recalls being his time on Bespin where former General Han Solo had been captured by Imperial forces. He was led into a trap where he was forced to confront Darth Vader. The last he recalls was that his right hand was severed. Beyond that he has impressions of things that had occurred, but they are incoherent and he has no frame of reference in which to place them. His sister and wife have been helping him with this, but they have made little progress. "Mara Jade-Skywalker has offered that during the Thrawn crisis, they had encountered a clone of Master Skywalker created by the clone of Master C'baoth. According to the Jedi, he had recovered Skywalker's hand from Bespin and had used it to create this clone from. It has been hypothesized that perhaps there was more than one clone, and that this clone was behind Master Skywalker's kidnapping. "Intelligence investigations and Temas Non's testimony have determined that there were three individuals who escaped the destruction of Black Aurora. Vim Darke, the assassin who was responsible for the deaths of the leaders of that syndicate. The Rose, the one who most likely directed Vim towards that end for his own purposes or at the behest of our third individual who we have been unable to identify. According to the Jedi, there are always two in number. A master and an apprentice. Jade- Skywalker indicates that Nomaas Garr was most likely an apprentice, and an ill-trained one at that. Her theory is that if it were another clone of Master Skywalker, it would have been created from his DNA at a time in his life when had had very little in the way of training. And he had never met another Jedi, much less trained one. If he had been trained by the clone of C'baoth, then he was trained by someone who was insane.." Fey'lya sighed and gestured with his hand. "You seem to have plenty of theories but very little in the way of facts. The most concrete thing I have heard thus far is that Vim Darke assassinated the members of Black Aurora. Of this, we have proof. Every thing else, thus far, has been circumstantial." Shesh held her hand up in a gesture of placation. "What little proof we have, Chief Fey'lya is this. The aforementioned footage of Skywalker at Bastion. And Admiral Pellaeon's testimony. He has said that the fighters he witnessed decimating his defenses moved with a coordination that he had seen with Grand Admiral Thrawn when Master C'baoth used his Force powers to take control of their fighting force. Thrawn had claimed that the Emperor had possessed this power. C'baoth possessed this power. And if this is indeed the clone of Skywalker, then he instructed the clone in the use of this power as well." "That is not much in the way of proof, Senator. Again, more hearsay and speculation than solid evidence. We can't go chasing after the phantoms and apparitions in front of us when we may have a rancor just behind us." Shesh nodded. "No. But I prefer to look, first, for the enemy from outside, than the enemy within. Tycho Celchu was framed for a crime and nearly killed because of it. Can we afford to make the same mistake with someone as powerful and influential as Master Skywalker?" "No. But perhaps we should take the same precautions as was done with Celchu before the aforementioned crime. Keep Master Skywalker under surveillance and limit his contact with persons and positions of importance in the New Republic. Until such a time that he can be cleared of all suspicions." Viqi Shesh held her hand to her lips. He leaves unsaid, until such a time that he can be assured of Skywalker's innocence. On one hand, Skywalker has done more for the New Republic than anyone still alive. And certainly anyone in this chamber. On the other hand, if he is guilty. If he has perhaps fallen to the dark side, then what Fey'lya suggests is our best, our only, course of action. Fey'lya looked over the council. "All those in favor?" 


	5. The Call to Yavin

Chapter v  
  
After Leia had delivered the news of the Remnant's collapse, Mara sent a call out to all the Jedi to convene at Yavin. Over the next few days the students of Luke Skywalker had gathered in the Great Hall in the temple. Mara noted, with some consternation that Kyp Durron had been the last to arrive. As always, resisting the Skywalker's. "I'm sure all of you have by now heard of what has happened in the Imperial Remnant. I've spoken with each of you about our theories regarding Luuke Skywalker." Mara looked down for a moment and took a deep breath. Letting it out slowly she rested her eyes on the assembly. "What has been left unsaid is something that Luke and I discovered last year at Nirauan. Thrawn had mapped a huge portion of the Unknown Regions. Nearly the equivalent of two hundred fifty sectors there, nearly thirty times the Remnant's current size. With thirty times the Remnant's number of warships, garrisons, and shipyards." There was a rumble of mutters and a sense of dread building in the room. Mara shook her head. "There are three things you need for an Empire. An Emperor, which this clone intends to be. Money, which he acquired through Black Aurora. And an army, which we just handed to him." A dreadful silence filled the room. It was broken by the doors at the rear of the chamber swinging open to admit four New Republic Security Officers. The assembled Jedi parted to let them pass as they approached Luke. "Master Skywalker, under order of the Chief of State, we are directed to escort you back to Coruscant." Mara almost turned red with rage. "Why?!" The Security officer hesitated. "Under suspicion of treason." 


	6. Cry Havoc...

Chapter vi  
  
Leia ran shaking fingers across her temples and fought to contain the urge to scream that was welling up inside her. Turning her focus on the screen before her, the princess for the fifth time that day reviewed the data regarding military matériel and the placement of forces on Sernpidal's moon, Helska's northern pole and some transport servicing stations on Bimmiel. Bimmiel's location on the Hydian Way made it an ideal relay point. Helska's rotation kept the base on the pole in light almost all day. And Sernpidal was a fairly dormant system. Nothing significant ever happened there. Try as she might, Leia could not force herself to work on this now. The situation involving her brother was too taxing, and threatening to drive her towards contemplation of the most horrendous end possible for a certain Bothan. Instead, she opted to storm out of the command center and head for Luke's apartment. Her calls from the door were almost immediately answered by her sister-in-law who Leia drew into an embrace. "Mara. How are you doing?" Mara shook her head furiously. "I'm about ready to either tear into the containment center and bust Luke out or tear into Fey'lya." A feral smile spread on her face as she fingered her lightsaber. "I'm liking the latter idea right about now." Leia admonished the fiery redhead with a lop-sided smile. "I think this about the time that Luke would say, 'Anger is of the dark side Mara.'" Mara collapsed onto the sofa, her anger dissolving as weariness began to take her. "I know," she muttered weakly and tried to force a smile to her face. Leia sat down next to her laying a hand on her sister-in-laws knee. "Everything is going to be all right, Mara. Once we defeat this clone then we will be able to show the Security & Intelligence Council that they were wrong about Luke. Right now we need to concentrate on what we can do to defeat his clone." Mara nodded wearily and smiled at Leia. "Yeah. Thanks Leia. I guess I needed that. So, you ready to start a war?" Leia's grin matched the one on Mara's face as she rose from the sofa. "You're welcome. And yes, I am. For Luke." 


	7. ...And Let Slip The Dogs Of War

Chapter VII  
  
"No. Seriously Wedge. I want you to. You were in charge of Rogue Squadron when I was just a kid. It's your group, you should lead her if you're going to be coming back." Wedge Antilles adjusted the helmet under his arm and shook his head. "No Gavin, she's your group now. You've earned it." Gavin Darklighter smiled uneasily, warming to the compliment but uncomfortable with the idea of commanding his former commander. "Sir, I insist. You are much more experienced than I am, and if we are going into war again I would really like to be flying under your wing. Rogue Squadron is yours Wedge, it always has been." Wedge chuckled and extended his hand to his friend. "All right, Gavin. But you're my number two, right?" Gavin beamed brightly, "It will be a pleasure."  
  
Wedge Antilles stepped in front of the podium in the Rogue Squadron conference room on Coruscant. It had been years since he had held this post and feelings of nostalgia washed over him. "Hey, Commander, we going to start this mission rolling or are you going to just stand there all day." Wedge smiled as he focused on his old friend. "I suggest you take a seat Mr. Horn before I send you back to Yavin." Corran laughed lightly and sat down beside his apprentice Nevik Hessler and nodded to Inyri Forge. "Good to see you again." She smiled easily as she nodded to Tycho Celchu, Hobbie Klivian and Wes Janson who were just walking in. "Figures it takes a revival of the Empire to bring you old timer's out of retirement." Wes Janson sidled up to her laying a hand on her shoulder. "Who you calling old, darling?" Inyri spitted him with a glare before forcefully removing his hand. "Oh Wes! Is that a gray hair?" Wes' hand reflexively shot up to where she was pointing then he frowned when she burst out laughing. "Hah hah. Very funny." Corran smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah. You are getting a little up there in the years, Wes. What are you now? 50? 60?" Tycho took a seat next to Corran and leaned closer. "More like 70 or 80 by the looks of him." Janson shook his head incredulously. "What is this, pick on Wes day?" Tycho smiled. "Only until 1300, then it's pick on Hobbie day." "Hey!" "All right, people, let's get this meeting under way." Wedge waited for everyone to take their seats and quiet down. Dimming the lights in the room, a holographic projection, provided by information given by Talon Karrde's organization and by Pellaeon himself, of Bastion filled the center of the amphitheater. A red dot appeared on the otherwise blue image. Wedge cleared his throat before gesturing to the lone speck. "This is the Imperial Central Command on Bastion at 38 00 N by 97 00 W. We know that the SSD Hydra is in orbit around the planet. The Titan and the Reaver are somewhere in the Remnant and we should expect them should any conflict take more than one standard hour. Our mission is to escort the command shuttle down to the surface so that Taskforce Shen can take the ICC. Having done this, we return home." Corran raised a hand. "Yes, Captain Horn." "Sir, does this mean we abandon our men on Bastion?" Wedge hesitated and shifted uncomfortably under the weight of his orders. "That is correct, Corran. Should Taskforce Shen succeed in their attack, then the majority of the fleet will be coming to take the planet. If they fail, then there will be no one left to take back with us. As it is, we are under orders." Corran couldn't help but smirk as he recalled Wedge's propensity for "obeying" orders. "If there are no other questions then let's get ready to fly. And may the Force be with us."  
  
On the other side of the galaxy, the Rosanlya drifted silently through space. Beij Caan stood in the observatory waiting for his most prized asset to arrive. "You have another job." Caan nearly jumped as Vim Darke noiselessly stepped up beside him. Reaching into a pocket, the contractor produced a datacard. Darke slipped it into a reader and looked over the information provided. Beneath his dark mask, the assassin smirked. "I'll take it. Consider the Alderaanian as good as dead." 


	8. The Prisoner

Chapter VIII  
  
Han Solo stepped out of the lift and rounded the corner heading down towards Luke's apartment. According to Coruscant officials, the kid was under in-house custody As he neared the door, Han was alarmed to find it unguarded. Drawing his blaster, Han crept down to the door and pressed his ear to the door. Not hearing anything through the thick durasteel, Han keyed the pad to open the door. Luke was sitting on his sofa with two guards taking up seats nearby. He was gesticulating in the air with one hand swooping in towards the other. "So then it's time for our flight. I've got Wedge and Biggs on my wing as we come into the trench.." Han couldn't help but smile at the kid's enthusiasm as he put his blaster away. The noise at the door had attracted the attention of one of the guards who jumped from his chair cursing. "Haskins! I told you we should be on watch! Let's get back out there." Han snickered as he heard the other guard protest, "It was your idea." as the door closed behind them. Luke looked up at his old friend and extended his hand. Which Han took and pulled the kid up into a hug. "How you doing, kid?" Luke shrugged, "Okay. And I was just getting to the best part." Han smiled and then took on a mock stern look. "You know those two could be written up for insubordination." Luke smiled, "Only if they got caught. Besides, I sensed you as soon as you got off the turbolift. If they were going to get in trouble I would let them know." Han just shook his head and chuckled. "I doubt this is what Fey'lya had in mind for in house arrest." Luke shrugged and for a moment reminded Han of that farmboy he met on Tatooine so many years ago. "Hey, can I be held responsible for what Fey'lya has in mind?" Luke sat back down in the sofa and motioned for Han to take a seat. "So, when are you planning on breaking me out of here?" Han did his best to give a blank expression. "Who say's we're going to break you out?" Luke just rolled his eyes and motioned for Han to continue. Han stood up and glanced at the chrono. "I got to be going, kid. Chewie's watching the kids while Leia and Mara are out cooking up some plan. You just take it easy and try to stay out of trouble. Although I'm sure it will manage to find you even under protective custody." Luke just smiled. "Hey, it's me." Han gave him a mock-stern look and muttered, "That's my line." "Yeah, you must be a bad influence on me. Just the other night in bed, Mara was.." Luke started to blush and clamped his mouth shut with an audible pop. Han burst out laughing at Luke's expression and his slip. "What was that, kid?" "Not for all the credits on Coruscant. What are Leia and Mara up to?" Han had quieted down to a chuckle and shook his head. "Don't know. But I think they're planning on going with Rogue Squadron to Bastion when the first transport is taken down. Han shrugged and his characteristic lop-sided grin overtook the serious tone their conversation had taken. "So, what about the other night?" "Not for all the credits on Coruscant." Han clasped his brother-in-law on the shoulder and nodded. "All right kid. You just take care of yourself and try to keep the guards out of trouble." Han stepped out the door and shot one last jab at his friend. "Be good. And I'll just ask Mara about the other night." The doors slid shut on Luke's plaintive "HAN!" 


End file.
